RWBY Total War
by Archive keeper
Summary: On a rainy day our heroes are board. When they find a board game long forgotten they decide to give it a chance along with their friends. But is this just a simple board game or will it turn our Heroes into something more. WW2 story adopted with permission from original author.
1. Chapter 1

**OK heres a story that is inspired by a story called Total war. So I wanted to try it out! That said Chapter length will vary a lot. In this also! My History is a bit Rusty in this regard to the story. Hope you all like it!**

 **DISCLAIMER I Don't OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY IT IS A WORK OF FICTION!**

 **KEEP THIS FRIENDLY! This is a work for enjoyment don't post reviews saying negative things or make arguments OK! If I make a mistake tell me but keep reviews respectful and friendly for others!**

 **I WILL Remove reviews that brake this rule.**

 **Yes I think it's that serious**

* * *

The sun did not shine in Beacon their was a large storm that hit which would last for days. So the teams decided to play inside instead. All that cold, cold, wet day. Yang along with Ruby were getting bored out of their minds. They sat there those two. And Ruby said, "How I wish we had something to do."

Too wet to go out and to tired for a training brawl. Wiess was filing her nails. Blake was reading Porn.. Again! So they sat in there room. They did nothing at all. So all they could do was sit, sit, sit. And Yang did not like it. Not one little bit.

 _BUMP!_

that sound made them jump! They looked! They saw that Zwie had tripped; on some thing

Next to The Pembroke Welsh Corgie was a box, one that had been long forgotten. Yang sprang from her chair, since this was far more interesting than watching rain fall outside. She came to the fallen Dogs side and worriedly asked, "Are you okay? Nothing's broken or bleeding is it?" "It's A Dog Yang!" groaned.

"What's in the box?" Blake said, seemingly uncaring for Zwei's stumble.

"Some stuff from DAd back at Patch." She explained. "I forgot he sent it in case I ever got bored and needed something to do. It's been raining so much, and there aren't anything to do, so I'm starting to get bored."

"Us too." Ruby nodded. "What kind of fun stuff do you have in there?" Yang opened up the box. "Well, for one there's the box itself. I think that's the most fun thing here. You can pretend it's a boat, or a fort, or a Atlas Paladin, or even Glyndas-"

"Uh, I'm more interested in what's _inside_."Blake cut her off, being that she had stopped finding entertainment in playing with boxes many, many years ago it took years of practice being a cat Faunas. "Are there any books in there?"

Yang groaned at the idea of books. "Books are even _more boring_ than watching rain. They'd just put us to sleep."

Without another word, Ruby began digging through the packing peanuts to see what was inside. "Let's see… a college text book on thermodynamics, a collection of essays on theoretical Dust experimentation and how they relate to crowbars, the latest issue of the Atlas journal of science. Huh, it looks like dad got confused; this should all be for someone else Wait, there's something at the bottom!"

The other three looked in awe as Ruby dug out a board game still covered in cellophane wrapping. _Total War_ it was called, a game that simulated warfare and conquest between two sides referred to as the _Axis_ and _Allies_ in some kind of fictional setting where all the countries had different names. In this strange, and bizarre setting, there were no Kingsoms, Hunters or Grimm and the nations were fighting each other.

"Oooh, this looks fun." Ruby swooned as she read the back on the box. "they have some place call _The United States of America_ , _Italy_ , someplace called _Germany_ , _Poland_ , and _Switzerland_. We should get everyone together and play this; it would be tons of fun!"

Blake looked over Ruby's shoulder and skim read the description of the game. "It does look kind of fun. I guess each player takes the roles of various made-up leaders and fight each other, or ally to fight the others. Wiess, do you want to play?"

"I'm not going to be trapped card am I?" She immediately asked.

Yang shook her head. "Looks like Italy is part of the _Axis side which_ is fighting against some country called France. Germany and _Japan_ , our Italy's Allies."

"Well, alright, sounds fun!"

 **ASSEMBLING THE PIECES**

 **1931**

Those who were involved in this game, _Total War_ were Wiess, Ruby, Yang, Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, and some how Neptune; each taking the roles of A country The game was a very complex one, involving many strategic elements ranging from troop management, and managing resources to fuel the war economy. Players had the option to research various military advancements, and every so often they had to draw from the deck of 'wild' cards just to make things interesting. The goal of the game was for one team, the axis or allies, to dominate the entire board or cause the opposing one to surrender. When taking nations, there was a plethora of options to what the player could do with the conquered territory. They could draft civilians into soldiers, force them all to work, murder them all to boost soldier morale, and for some reason the game even allowed for players to bolster national pride by committing genocide. But it wasn't like someone like, oh, say, Wiess would do, right?

"Germany seems to be several states." Wiess commented. "Germany, Austria, Poland… Hmm, I think I'll take this one. Germany and be the leader here, Adolf Wiess."

"I guess I'll be this tiny, happy nation of Poland." Pyrrha was content. "That makes me Nikos Rydz-Śmigły, Marshall and highest military commander."

"I'm Blake Churchill, prime minister of Great Britain." Blake announced.

"General secretary of the communist state of the Soviet Union, Ruby Losif Stalin." The RED REAPER introduced herself.

"Jaune Simo, hunter, defender of Finland." Jaune added. His nation on the board only had a single starting piece, a lone hunter. Everyone else had battalions of tanks, airplanes, artillery, and infantry; even navies.

"I'm Benito Neptune," Neptune declared.

Meanwhile, Nora cheered. "I'm Queen of an Empire I'm Queen of an Empire!."

"Then it looks like it's just you and me." Yang. D. Roosevelt. She had said.

"Let's not forget about me, President Ren François Lebrun of the nation of France." Ren put in, lastly.

Yang cleared her throat and said, "Okay, the game starts in 1930 and each turn is about a month. Now, let's agree to wait a few years before we just start attacking each other and plunging into total war. We should let everyone get a good military first so the winner is based strategic brilliance and not just numbers. So, uh, Jaune you should have more than one soldier guarding your whole nation."

"Finland only needs Jaune Simo." The Blond Knight said, placing his boots up on the table and crossing his arms.

"R-Right." Pyrrha shuddered at his shady demeanor. "Okay, looks like Emperor Nora Hirohito goes first. Remember, use this time to start building your armies and-"

 **September 18, 1931**

 _The small nation of Manchuria was no match for the ten-thousand NOra army that stormed the streets armed with type-99 light machine guns, and type-30 bolt action rifles. Emperor Nora was a cunning and shrewd leader, and knew the best way to control Manchuria would be to install a puppet government secretly controlled by her. The battle for Manchuria had been a simple one, with the climax of the invasion taking place at Nenjiang Bridge where Chinese soldiers had put up a fight. Fifteen Nora's out of the 800 NOra force had died. Emperoress Nora thought these were entirely acceptable losses. Now with Korea and Manchuria under her control, all that was left was Nanking…_

"I attack Manchuria!" Nora exclaimed with gleeful savagery that frankly frightened everyone but bbut Ren. She moved a handful of little soldier pieces up past the Koreas and rolled a handful of dice. "Yay! Manchuria is mine now!"

"Well, Manchuria wasn't controlled by a player, so I guess it's not that bad." Wiess shrugged. "I like this kind of initiative from my allies!"

"That doesn't mean go and attack Austria right away." Ren grumbled. "Seriously, let's not get straight into the warfare here. I heard this game is more fun if you let your empires grow."

"The assertion that it is the intention of the German Reich to coerce the Austrian State is absurd." Wiess scoffed.

 **October 2, 1935**

 _The world knew peace for four years following invasion of Manchuria by the Japanese. Italian ruler, Benito Neputune was on good terms with the Emperor and had been inspired by her bravery and initiative. On that morning, the black-shirted Neptun's infantry division prepared for the attack, with nearly 680,000 infantry alone, and over 500 tanks with 200 aircraft. To the south they marched from Italian Somalia into Ethiopia._

 _The hundreds of thousands of Neptune infantry began the invasion, rifles firing and Bunny-ears flying in the dusty winds of the desert. The Ethiopians had massed a sizable counterforce of 500,000 men, but the Neptune army was vastly superior with their modern weaponry. When the dust had cleared and the cities had been sacked, a lone figure stood amongst his trusted soldiers._

 _Benito Neptune with a hat upon his head and a pistol in his hand. He turned to his Neptune soldiers, who just looked like him in Italian uniforms and said, "Go now and bring me all the sweets and Women this country has to offer!"_

 **November 1, 1936**

 _Two figures stood in the Reichstag side by side looking past the well-kept lawns into the city of Berlin in Germany. Fuhrer Adolf Wiss and Benito Neptune. Wiess was shorter than the cream-skinned, Blue haired "Italian'. She cleared her throat and said, "Neptune, I heard about your assault of Ethiopia last month. Although the battle rages on, it is certain victory shall be in your grasp."_

 _"Yeah, they were no match for the armored division!" Neptune happily nodded. "Say, why'd you fly me out to Germany anyway?"_

 _"I have a proposal, Neptune." Adolf Wiess stated._

 _"Ooh, you wanna marry Me?" Neptune gasped._

 _"No! Not that kind of proposal!" Wiess shouted at him, all patience gone. "No you idiot, I'm saying we work together. Italy is a pretty good strategic point and I could use your help with… plans…"_

 _"Like how you're gonna annex Austria?"_

 _"Shh!" She shoved her hands over Neptunes mouth. "There could be people listening in anywhere, don't just blab that kind of stuff out loud!"_

 _Meanwhile, a Wiess Strumtroppen marched in with a clipboard and paper. The Wiess Strumtroppen looked like her without the scar, and wore German soldier uniforms. She cleared her throat and saluted her leader. "Fuhrer, the 5,000 cattle cars you commissioned are being built, along with the Zyclon B gas, and labor camps. The reprinting of your hit book, Mein Kampf was also successful and is now mandatory reading in school. Also, the Wiess Youth program, huge success!"_

 _If Benito Neptune didn't know any better, Adolf Wiess was up to something!_

 **November 25, 1936**

 _Once again, the Reichstag had a foreign guest. This time it was Empress Nora, the now honored guest of Adolf Wiess._

 _"Hiya Wiess-san!" Nora happily greeted her. "Why'd you fly me all the way out to Germany? Is it because you want me to pretend to be your big sis-"_

 _"No, no, no." Wiess cut her off. "I want to talk to you about the biggest threat to your nation. Communism."_

 _"Communism?" The Japanese Empress repeated the strange, new word._

 _"Yes. Communism." Adolf Wiess paced the room with her hands behind her back. Her boots clicked loudly against the ground as she spoke. "To my east and your north lies a dreadful and feared ruler. Ruby Losif Stalin. She leads her people in a strange way, by… giving them equal shares! It's like socialism, which Germany is of course, but so much more vile and perverted! See, there's a reason that Finland has been fighting with them for years and had to claim their independence by force. The communists wanted to take Finland… give it out to everyone to share equally! Even the Faunas_ _!_

 _"What do the Faunas have to do with this?" Nora had to ask._

 _"Er, nothing." Adolf Wiess quickly faced the other way. "Anyway, I want to make an Anti-Cominterm pact with you! That way we can band together in case Losif Ruby tries to… SHARE. What do you say?"_

 _"Well, I like Ruby-chan a lot, but communism sounds like a threat to my nation. I accept!"_

 _Wiess smiled and shook her hand. "Good, now if you excuse me, I have to go make a speech on the evils of Faunasism."_

"All this waiting around is starting to get boring." Neptune groaned. "Let's start the fun! I attack Ethiopia with all my little plastic guys! Go! Go! Go! Pew pew pew, attack!"

Dice were rolled, and poor little Ethiopia was annexed to Italy. Neptune gave one last cheer! "Yeah! Soldiers of Italy are second to none! Hmm, Wiess, why don't we make a pact so we don't start fighting over Austria or something?"

"Hmm good idea." Wiess nodded, and shook Neptune's hand across the game table. "Let's call it the Rome-Berlin Axis. Also, let it be known that Germany neither intends nor wishes to interfere in the internal affairs of Austria, to annex Austria, or to conclude an Anschluss."

Pyrrha spoke up as well, "Wiess, you have twice as many soldiers as me and Ruby is right there breathing down my neck. Can we sign a non-aggression pact too?"

Wiess shook her hand as well and announced, "Germany has concluded a Non-Aggression Pact with Poland... We shall adhere to it unconditionally... we recognize Poland as the home of a great and nationally conscious people."

"Wow, she's really getting into character here." Jaune commented.

"Yeah, but Germany has a lot of armies." Ruby pointed out in her normal tone. "I'll probably get taken out of the game right away."

"Says the girl with the biggest country in the game." Jaune as he patted her on the shoulder. "Look at me, I just have one single lone soldier defending Finland."

Ren tapped Wiess shoulder. "What about my nation? Are we on good terms as well? For someone who has so many soldiers, you want to make sure everyone is on the same side. You're not up to something, are you?"

"National Socialist Germany wants peace because of its fundamental convictions. And it wants peace also owing to the realization of the simple primitive fact that no war would be likely essentially to alter the distress in Europe... The principal effect of every war is to destroy the flower of the nation... Germany needs peace and desires peace!" Wiess replied with strange, enthusiastic vigor. She then turned to address Nora. "Valkyrie! I suggest we agree on a peace treaty so that the poisonous, communist view of Losif Ruby does not harm either of us!"

"Okay!" Nora happily agreed. "I'm way over here by myself, so any kind of backup would be great!"

 **July 7, 1937**

 _Flames burned across the city of Nanking, proud once, but now no longer. 100,000 Nora soldiers had stormed the city, blasting through the Chinese army's defenses with little trouble. They fought for Japan, they fought for Empress Nora, and most of all they fought for Pancakes!_

 _Empress Nora herself had watched the massacre unfold with not even the slightest hint of remorse. Civilians and unarmed soldiers were dragged into the street in lines with the Japanese army waiting for orders. A Nora soldier approached the Empress. She looked the same, except was wearing a Japanese soldier uniform. She gave a salute and said, "Your divineness, we've taken the city and rallied all the prisoners into the street. What are our orders?"_

 _Without thinking, Empress Nora replied, "Eat all the Pancakes!, and leave none alive!"_

Nora finished moving more plastic pieces all over the entirety of China and cheered, "Yay, I beat China! Those people in Nanking sure put up a fight, but I don't think I'll have to deal with them anymore."

"This game is freakin' dark." Yang said in shock at the level of detail that went into the things that could happen. The Japanese soldiers had gone into this land, China, and murdered just about every last man, woman, and child and instigating countless war crimes. Last she remembered, board games were supposed to be fun things for kids.

 **March 11, 1938**

 _The Austrian people were alive with cheer and joy as the tanks and soldiers of Germany rolled in through the border. Swastikas on banners were raised, all throughout the cities and the German army was met like they were a parade. The SturmTruden soldiers smiled and waved, although were a little disappointed at Austria's welcoming of them. A lot of them had been ready for a fight, to finally exercise all the training and use all the weapons Adolf Barkhorn had been amassing in secret_

"I annex Austria." Wiess declared when her turn came around.

" _OH, COME ON!_ " Both Neptune and Pyrrha shouted in unison.

"You said you wouldn't do that!" Pyrrha pointed a finger at her.

"Yeah, we had a deal!" Neptune waved a fist.

Wiess just shrugged smugly, "A leader must be strong. Now what else is here…"

"You are _not_ having Czechoslovakia." Ren growled. "Blake!, help me get heavy handed here, I don't want Wiess to just walk all over Europe. Each time she takes up a piece of the country, she gets more soldiers and resources!"

"Maybe we could have an agreement?" Blake Churchill said. "Why don't we just give Wiess _part_ of Czechoslovakia so she's happy with her conquest?"

"That's a good idea." Neptune chirped.

"I… would be okay with that, I guess." Ren sighed. "You're not going to just take everything else, are you?

Boundaries were redrawn in Europe, and Adolf Wiess then had key military points of the once free nation added to her own. With that, she answered Ren's question. "I have no further interest in the Czecho-Slovakian State, that is guaranteed. We want no Czechs."

 **September 29, 1938**

 _Four figures gathered in the conference room of the government building of Munich, Germany. The four were Blake Churchill, President Ren, Benito Neptune, and of course Adolf Wiess. They had debated tirelessly about Germany's unprecedented annexing of Austria. After the Great War, Germany had been denied military privileges but after seeing the state Germany was in, it was clear this was not being upheld. While most of the world was in economic crisis, Germany was thriving under the quickly growing war machine._

 _"So, you're worried the German army is going to annex or take over Czechoslovakia next_?" _Adolf Wiess summarized their meeting with a smirk._

 _"Our intelligence shows you're amassing armor and soldiers towards the border." Ren pointed out, pushing her glasses up the rim of her nose. "We're here to help defend the Czechs, who have no defense against your power, Wiess."_

 _"Well, we had a proposal…" Blake spoke up. "Maybe you would be happy with just a little bit of the eastern border of the nation? Such as the mountains? We know you're afraid of Losif Ruby, so maybe this would help you defend."_

 _"Right, the mountains pose a strong tactical value." Ren pointed out._

 _"And you have all of Poland and Pyrrha guarding you too!" Neptune added. "It's a good thing you and Pyrrha are pals, right?"_

 _"R-Right." Wiess nodded, and quickly moved the war plans to attack Poland off a nearby table and into a drawer. "Hmm, I agree to this agreement. Call for a cartographer, it's time to redraw the maps of Europe once again!"_

 **January 30, 1939**

 _The Reichstag in Berlin was alive with commotion with thousands of German citizens arriving to hear Adolf Wiess's speech. Apparently the hot topic to warm up that chilly night was the state of the Faunas. Now, unknown to the rest of the world (even Neptune, Wiess BF?) Adolf Wiss had been doing certain… 'things'. Most of the economic problems in Germany had been blamed on the Faunas, instead of gross hyperinflation and a weak market. Wiess claimed those things were the work of the Faunas, and ever since she had started slowly taking away their citizen rights, the economy of Germany had gotten to the point where it was the single most powerful nation in the world. This had nothing to do with the countless jobs created from the war effort or the implementing of a successful fascist socialist state. It was clearly the fault of an ethnic minority group and not, say, the remnants of a horrible war twenty years ago._

 _Standing before the Reichstag on her podium, she began her speech…_

 _"In the course of my life I have very often been a prophet, and have usually been ridiculed for it. During the time of my struggle for power, it was in the first instance only the Jewish race that received my prophecies with laughter when I said that I would one day take over the leadership of the state and with it that of the whole nation and that I would then among other things settle the Faunas problem...but I think that for some time now they have been laughing on the other side of their face. Today I will once more be a prophet: if the international Faunas financiers in and outside Europe should succeed in plunging the nations once more into a world war, then the result will not be the Bolshevising of the earth and thus the victory of Faunas, but the annihilation of the Faunas race in Europe!"._

"Pardon my Words, but Wiess, what the fuck?" Pyrrha immediately responded to Wiss's speech. Neptune, who had been sitting next to Wiess, scooted away loudly, with Ruby doing the same on the other side of her. The whole table was in shock at what she had said.

Blake looked like she was ready to murder Wiess then and there!

"What?" Wiss replied to their reactions. "Look at the stats of my nation! All my soldiers and workers get a huge morale bonus for having a hated enemy. I just picked the Faunas because, hey, why not?"

"Looks to me like you're trying to commit genocide." Jaine pointed out. "You're just being more subtle about it and more efficient than Ms. Murder Panties over there."

He was looking at Nora.

"Eh? It's like what Wiss said! Morale bonus!" Nora desperately replied.

Pyrrha had asked why would Wiess even talk like that.

Wiess shrugged indifferent, "Quiet Poland, the adults are talking right now. Ruby, may I have a word with you in private regarding… plans?"

"Uh…" Ruby blinked, suddenly realizing all of Trude's armies were close to the border of Germany and Poland. "Blake, Ren, may I have a word with you?"

 **March 31, 1939**

 _Gathering in London, the leaders of the three nations: Britain, France, and Poland met in secret. Pyrrha was distraught, pacing frantically around the capital building of London next to her two allies._

 _"Guys, seriously, Wiess is after Poland! My soldiers are strong, but she has all those tanks and her Struntroppen are much better equipped. You have to help me!"_

 _"Well, I can't really march an army to help you…" Blake Churchill told her with a bit of sorrow. "I'm really sorry, but there's not much either of us can do! Maybe we could let her take over Croatia instead like we did with part of Czechoslovakia?"_

 _"Not even Neptune wants Croatia." Ren reminded her. "That's saying something since she took Ethiopia, the land of mud huts and starving children."_

 _"I think she complained that Croatia kept stealing her country's fax modems." Pyrrha said. "But, is there really nothing you two can do?"_

 _Ren bit his lower lip, and then shouted, "Yes! We do need to take action! First it was Austria, then Czechoslovakia, and next it will be Poland. But where does it stop? For all we know, Wiess will move on and attack France too! Blake, let's make an oath! If Wiess tries to attack Poland, we will instigate war!"_

 _Blake nodded in agreement. "Alright, Great Britain will declare war on Germany if Poland is harassed."_

 _"Thanks, you two are the best!" Pyrrha, leader of Poland, gave a strong sigh of relief. "I know Europe is pretty big, but if she does attack I'm sure we could hold out for years and win against her!"_

"Things are getting tense." Ruby quietly commented on the political landscape unfolding around the table.

"Really." Yang shuddered. "Nora is building up her navy over there and I'm the only target she has right now. Plus, I started with a stupid Great Depression and can barely make any units! This isn't fair, Jaune over there gets plenty of resources and he just spends it all on making saunas for his solders!"

Jaune shrugged. "It boosts troop morale without killing civilians."

Meanwhile, across the table, Neptune rolled a handful of dice and cheered. "Yay! I took over Albania! Take that stupid Albania! Hahaha, stupid Albania didn't stand a chance… Say, Yang, is Albania a real place?

Everyone just looked at him like he was stupid.

"Of course it's a real place you idiots!" Jaune shouted from nowhere and slammed his fists on the table. Eyes were on Him in surprise as He ranted. "I'm sick of this, Albania never gets any respect! It was part of both Greece and Rome, which were important!"

"Jaune, I didn't know you felt so strongly about Albania." Ruby said in surprise.

"It's just…" Jaune sighed and rested her head in her arms on the table. "I know what it's like to be the little guy nobody remembers and gets taken over to compete with Germany's land grabs and has a puppet government installed by the Italians. I've been there, man."

"There… there…" Ruby gently patted Jaune's head. "It's just a game. Oh that reminds me, Wiess and I need to, uh, speak in private about something."

 **August 23, 1939**

 _Once again, a foreign leader met with Wiess in the sanctity of the Reichstag. This time it was a newcomer, the elusive and powerful Losif Ruby. She stood beside Adolf Wiess looking down at a political map of Europe. Plastic figurines representing German Strumtroopen and their panzer brigades were lined up against Poland's western border._

 _"So… I have your guarantee that your Red Ruby army will cripple Poland from the east as Pyrrha will no doubt flee from my Western forces?" Wiess queried._

 _"Yes, my soldiers are marching across the Ukraine territory as we speak. It will take some time though." Ruby replied in a cold, flat, emotionless voice. "Now, about the territorial divides…  
"The Ukraine and half of Poland shall be yours following a successful invasion." Wiess replied without pause._

 _"And Finland? I know you have relations with them after helping them gain their independence thirty years ago."_

 _"What old German rulers did doesn't dictate how I act. Finland is yours for the taking." The German leader told her. "However, I must ask, aren't you rather close to the Finland's ruler?"_

 _Ruby sighed and looked the other way. "It's part of my plan, Wiess. Don't interfere."_

 _"Oh." Wiess raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Alright, you have my word."_

 _"Good. See you on the battlefield then." With that, Losif Ruby turned and walked away, leaving Wiess just a little unnerved._

 _Under her breath, so that no other could hear, Ruby whispered, "I can take over Finland, make its old ruler my servant, and order him to kiss me on the lips…"_

Wiess's turn came around, and she waited in silence for ten seconds as the rest looked at her.

"Well, what're you gonna do?" Yang asked her, slightly impatient. Near her, Ruby's lips curved into a wicked, strange smile that was never seen on her.

Wiess matched that smile, and announced, "I invade Poland."

Pyrrha sighed and looked indifferent. "Well, I saw this coming from a mile away. Alright, I'll handle this like an adult. I have plenty of soldiers and cavalry units."

Blake leaned over and whispered to Pyrrha, "Pyrrha, cavalry units can't even hurt tanks, and infantry get blown away by them."

Pyrrha sighed once more and sniffled. "Oh. I see. This… changes things. The happy little nation of Poland will have to rethink things."

"Pyrrha… are you crying?" Nora gasped.

"N-No!" She lied. "Just have something in my eye."

"Like what?" Wiess smirked.

"Tears!" The red headed Spartan cried. "I was really becoming attached to Poland, but if that's how you're gonna play it, then fine, bring it on!"

* * *

 **And there we go! I'll be honest I had to follow with the original plot fairly closely DONT WORRY it's not plagiarism I'm breaching off next chapter hope you all like this!**


	2. Chapter 2 Poland's demise

**Chapter 2: Rage of the Reich**

 **Welcome to this chapter. Oh man what a PAIN it was to get this done. But hope you enjoy!**

 **"Talking"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **Blah**

 **oh and expect Shit tons of OOC**

* * *

 **September, 1939**

"Soldiers, I stand before you with news most dire. Adolf Wiess and her SturmWiess have threatened the integrity of the borders of our nation of Poland." Pyrrah paced back and forth before her most elite soldiers in a secured bunker in Poland's capital city. "I feared this day would come, and the time to defend our land is now! Adolf Wiess may have greater numbers in her army, but soldiers of Poland are second to none! At the outskirts of the city, the battle has already begun!"

A soldier bearing Pyrrah's likeliness raised her hand. "Ma'am! If you don't mind me asking, what are we facing exactly?"

"I'm glad you asked soldier!" Pyrrah replied and waved someone out of the crowd up to her. The man had golden hair and a monkey tail. The Polish leader introduced him, "Soldiers, this is our head of R&D Sun, he is here to inform us of our strengths. If you would, how fairs our airforce? They are going to be essential in this following battle."

"Well…" Sun said pushing his glasses up. "We couldn't afford to create any real fighters or bombers… so we trained pigeons to drop hand grenades on the SturmWiess."

"Hmm, not a bad idea. Pigeons are hard to shoot, and nobody suspects them."

"Umm…" Sun sighed and looked towards the ground. "The pigeons aren't strong enough to pull the pins, so the SturmWiess take the grenades, pull the pins, and throw them back at our soldiers. We never trained the pigeons to fall back or stop dropping grenades, so at this point we have hundreds of those little birds arming the enemy. This is proving to be quite disastrous because they're using those grenades to destroy any fortified positions."

Pyrrha gave a flustered sigh. "Whelp. Is our navy faring any better?"

The Sun Scientist drew a photograph from his coat. It was a photo of a bathtub floating in a lake with a Polish Pyrrha soldier in it, smiling to the camera man and waving. "This is our fleet admiral and capital ship."

The Polish leader blinked and sighed again. "Our tank brigade?"

"Bicycles with the lids of metal trashcans strapped to the side."

Pyrrha fell to her knees and raised her fists to the sky, "WHY DOES THIS COUNTRY SUCK SO MUCH?"

 **TOTAL WAR**

"This is evil, Wiess." Yang commented at Wiess rattling a handful of dice in her hands. The dice would be rolled and would determine the results of the Panzer brigade rolling into Poland. Pyrrha had no chance of winning, being that she only possessed infantry with minimal artillery and aerial support.

"Let me just revel in my impending victory for a moment here." Wiess replied.

Blake glanced over at sun sitting next to her Pyrrha. She gave a wave and smiled, "hey, I didn't see you come in."

"I'm here to discuss some plans with Ozpin. I wasn't immediately needed so I came to see what's going on with this game I saw you all playing." SUn looked downcast at the situation on the board. "But it appears that my Pyrrha is in a rather hopeless situation."

"Aww, don't say that." Nora forced a smile. "If Wiess rolls all ones on the seventeen dice she's rolling, and if Pyrrha rolls all sixes on the three dice she's rolling, then Poland could win!"

From across the table, a cold and uncaring voice whispered. "That won't happen." It was Ruby's voice. Her slender hand pushed a tank brigade westward into Poland. "I attack from the east to support Germany."

Jaune whistled, but didn't look surprised. "Wow, Ruby, you're even more cunning and dangerous than when we all played Monopoly."

The entire table shuddered at the horrible memories of that game. Long standing friendships had nearly fallen apart from the arguments and fights that stemmed from that game. Glynda had played as well, and issued threats of detention. Blake when her little metal dog landed on Blake's four hotels on the boardwalk. Pyrrha had controlled all of one side of the board, and issues arose between Ruby and Pyrrha when Pyrrha was giving Jaune free passes on her own properties, but Jaune was not returning the favor. One pillow to the face by Ruby later, the two did not speak for days.

"Well, roll your dice, Pyrrha. Don't look too down, you could win after all." Wiess smirked wickedly.

 **September 1st, 1939**

"That's the last of them!" A Wiess soldier shouted as the last of the dozen or so SturmWiess was gunned down by her stationary Ckm wz.30 machine gun placed behind a wall of sandbags. Behind it was a trench full of solders, and their leader Pyrrha Rydz-Śmigły waiting to combat Adolf Wiess's panzer brigade. They were set up in the outskirts of Warsaw in a city street, a main one that they knew the SturmWiess would be riding through. Wiess's panzers had already blasted through all of Poland, and this was where they would make their last stand. So far, only a few scouts had moved forward, and had been mowed down effortlessly.

"Yeah, they're not so tough when we have a mounted machine gun!" Pyrrha cheered. "We can deal with 500 SturmWiess a minute with this thing. Good going Private Pyrrha, you're on your way to a medal! In fact, medals for everyone!"

"You're too kind ma-"

Private Pyrrha was interrupted as a deafening explosion detonated behind their line. The scores of Polish soldiers in the trench were demolished by eruption of fire. Pyrrha turned around and blinked at the carnage.

"What was that!?"

"Ma'am… that would be German artillery dropping on us." Her right-hand soldier answered instantly.

"Oh right, Wiess can do that." Pyrrha sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I keep forgetting these things. Well, worry not, we still have our machine gun."  
"The machine gun jammed." Her gunner informed. The .30 caliber machine gun suddenly fell apart into smoking pieces that caught on fire for seemingly no reason. "And it broke."

Pyrrha gritted her teeth and drew a pistol. "We make our last stand here! Our soldiers are the best in the world! The only way that Wiess could win is if she outnumbered us forty to one!"

From down the road Pyrrha and her soldiers were holed up in, a familiar voice shouted, "Give up, Pyrrha! We outnumber you forty to one! Plus we have more tanks than times you've been trying to get Jaune to notice you!"

Pyrrha bit her lip and looked to her soldier before the ruined machine gun. She whispered, "That's a whole lot of tanks."

"This is your last chance to surrender!" Adolf Wiess warned. From down the road, her and her brigade of Panzer tanks rolled towards the barricade. Wiess stood half way out of the hatch with pistol in hand. Just above the treads, SturmWiess rode on the sides with their MP-38's and mostly half-empty beers.

"Why are they allowed to get drunk on duty?" Pyrrha shouted to Wiess, waving her fist in anger.

"Because they can conquer nations overnight." Wiess boasted. "And behind me is the second, third, fourth, fifth, and sixth Panzer divisions. They are the Panzer elite, born to compete, never retreat, living or dead, always ahead, fed by your dread-"

Before Wiess could continue to rhyme, Pyrrha raised her pistol and began firing while screaming, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

Bullets ricocheted off the armor of the Panzer Wiess was in. She thought it was kind of funny until one such shot went through her hat. Wiess ducked inside the interior of her tank and looked to the driver (who looked like her in just a standard uniform). "I'll give you a promotion if you run her over."

"Aye-aye!" The driver saluted and floored it. The other tanks took off behind theirs, riding on their heels while the SturmWiess all cheered. They fired their machine guns into the air, happily drank while cheerfully shouting, "WHOO, BLITZKRIEG!"

Tank shells were fired and entire buildings were reduced to rubble. Pyrrha stood there, face blank as everything around her went up in flames. She remained expressionless as her machine-gunner pal took a salvo of machine gun rounds to the chest and was practically torn in half. She remained standing there until Wiess's tank stopped inches away from her face. Wiess climbed out the hatch and stood above her, looking down.

"Wiess…" Pyrrha sighed, closing her eyes. "You're overdoing everything again just like when we played monopoly. I think you're trying to compensate for something with all these tanks."

She opened her eyes and glanced at Wiess's chest or lack their of.

"W-Wha!?" Wiess gasped and suddenly covered her chest with her arms. "Wh-what are you saying!? That sort of thing doesn't matter in a battle. S-Six Panzer divisions do! That's over 2,400 tanks, Pyrrha! W-Who cares if I don't have big boobs if I have an armor division like this!?"

"2,400? I've tried to get Jaune to notice me more times than that." The Aubern Polish leader pointed out.

The German leader suddenly spun around and shouted to the tank crew, "As soon as we get back to Germany, build more tanks!"

"Wiess, you have problems." Pyrrha deadpanned and turned around. She casually walked to the nearest building and found a Polish tank: a bicycle. "Have fun breaking things. I'm gonna go hide in Romania until your ego subsides."

"H-Hey, where do you think you're going!?" Wiess shouted to Pyrrha as she rode off on her awesome bike. Pyrrha replied by honking the bike's horn and continued down the street. She made to the first intersection a block away before a tank coming from the east blindsided her.

She was knocked several feet off her bike, which was crushed under the treads of this new tank. Dazed and bruised, the Red head blinked the confusion out of her eyes and looked up to see what had crashed into her. It was not a German tank. The hatch opened and a girl with hair like blood climbed out. She leapt down beside Pyrrha, boots clicking loudly on the cobblestone. Pyrrha looked up and saw her: Losif Ruby her arch nemesis when it comes to Jaune.

"My, my, my…I had hoped for more of a fight than this." The Russian leader spoke in a cold, chilling voice that was devoid of any sort of empathy. It was the voice of a ruthless conqueror. She smiled mischievously and patted Pyrrha's head in a mocking manner. "Now Jaune will be mine!" She said to Pyrrha who was still dazed.

"As agreed upon in our treaty, Adolf Wiesz and I shall be splitting Poland down the middle."

"Ugh, you can have it…" Pyrrha groaned. "This whole country sucks."

"That matters not." Ruby said with a wave of her hand and turned to face Wiess. "This is merely a stepping stone on my march north to rightfully claim Finland. It was nice working with you, Wiess."

"Keep your evil communist ways on your half of Poland and we'll get along fine." Wiess told her with a satisfactory smile. She retrieved a piece of white chalk from her breast pocket and kneeled down. "Okay, let's just split Poland down the middle right here. But I get all the Faunas on your side exchange for all the Red Lobster's on my side, deal?"

"Deal." Ruby agreed, thrilled at the prospect of eating at Red Lobster every day of the week.

 **TOTAL WAR**

"Well, you're out of the game, Pyrrha." Yang said. "Even if Ruby hadn't had flanked you, there's no way you could have beat Wiess's Panzer brigade.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha sighed and pushed away from the table. She looked to Sun and said, "Well, thanks for your help sun, but it looks like Poland is now being used as a staging ground for something Wiess is calling 'Ethnic Cleansing'."

"W-What are you talking about!?" Wiess blurted out.

"I mean your plans for these concentration camps and stuff your wrote down on this napkin." Pyrrha pointed out; lifting up a napkin she had stolen from Wiess. Detailed plans for the eradication of the entire Faunas race were written on it. Strangely enough, all the names on it were of real places and not the fictional ones of the board game. Furthermore, it also detailed how Wiese could rise to power as dictator of Atlas by starting the Atlas Socialist Worker's Party.

Wiess reached over and snatched the napkin out of Pyrrha's hand, shoving it into her coat pocket. "Stay out of my things! This is just doodles I did while waiting for my turn, this has nothing to do with anything at all!"

From across the table, Ren cleared his throat to get their attention. "Ahem. While Wiess's thinly disguised genocidal tendencies are indeed a problem, Blake and I have a treaty to uphold. The glorious nation of France declares war on Germany. Now, to make this a fair fight, I request you wait several turns for Blake and me to pool resources. Like a proper duel we shall meet on borders and-"

"What are you talking about?" Wiess cut him off. "My Panzer brigades are just going to steam roll through tiny little France. "

"Wha-?" Ren blinked in surprise. "T-That isn't fair though, I have the largest ground army, but we certainly don't have tanks like that! Not to mention a proper defense against blitzkrieg tactics."

Pyrrha muttered at Ren, "Oh cry Poland a river. My air force consisted of pidgins and my tanks could just be run over by other tanks!"

"W-Well, t-that's different." Ren began backpedaling. "N-Now, now Wiess, I'm sure there is some way we can come to an agreement. Why don't you just take Croatia and we'll call off this war."

Wiess crossed her arms and frowned. "I don't want Croatia. Neptune doesn't want Croatia."

Neptune hung her head and pouted, "Why am I the standard for low standards?"

Yang reached over and patted his head, "There there. You can come to the United States if things get too hairy in Europe. Nothing's happening over by the Pacific, besides Nora stomping on China's face."

Nora shrugged indifferently, "Meh, China's not controlled by a player."

Ren finally gave a sigh and asked aloud, "Tsk, where is Blake anyway? She is supposed to be my ally!"

A mono tone, voice came from over the table, "I don't want to go to war with Germany yet"

"Then Germany will simply annex Great Britain." Wiese smugly declared. "It's not like Blake Churchill is a well-love leader or respectable military strategist anyway."

"Huh?" Blake said from across the table. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means nobody will be surprised when you give up." Wiess smirked. "Remember when we played that similar board game? The millions who died under you in your trench warfare campaign; and let's not forget about the disaster of yours that was Gallipoli."

Everyone at the table went silent. Nobody brought up Gallipoli around Blake Belladonna. Just like the Monopoly incidents, the previous board game they had played was much like this one, only set some twenty years in the past. They had nicknamed that game, "The Great War" after a conflict spanning all nations and Empires had broken out. Gallipoli was a campaign Blake had led to capture Constantinople, which had been a crushing defeat with a staggering rate of casualties.

The Faunas girl gritted her teeth and glared daggers at Wiess. "So that's the way it is? This is just like real life, Atlas. You can have all the brute force in the world, but it means nothing if you can't hit me. Look at this…" She pointed to the map. "The English Channel. Think you can get your precious Panzers over it to Britain? Think again. You have ground superiority, but I have the world's strongest Navy and a respectable aerial presence!."

Meanwhile, Yang sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Monty Pogo-sticking Oum, it's happening again. Every board game. Every single board game. Monopoly ends in detention; Great War ends in tears; Chutes and Ladders got Jaune punched in the face; and don't even get me started on what happened with Candy Land. I just want to say, Nora, what you did in that Peppermint Forest was unforgivable."

"I couldn't get out. I just kept pulling green cards…" Nora whimpered.

"What I'm saying is that I just want a normal board game without problems." Yang stressed. "Even you Ruby. You turn into something scary when put into a position of power like this."

"No I don't." Ruby instantly shook her head, eyes quickly darting back and forth. "S-So what if I want Poland?"

Ren spoke up once again, quite flustered, "W-What about France here? Can't someone back me up? Blake, where's your air force?"

"Ehh…" Blame reluctantly shrugged. "I don't know Ren, I'm really sorry but helping you doesn't seem to be in Britain's best interest."

Nearly panicking, Ren looked to Neptune, "Neptune!?"

Neptune upturned her nose and pounded her fist with Wiess. "Axis power. Deal with it."

"Nora!?"

"Boop other side of the globe, sorry." Nora cheerfully replied.

"Yang!?"

"Neutral power."

"Jaune, y-you'll help, right?" Ren was practically begging. "You know what it's like to be the underdog, you said it yourself! France would gladly welcome aid from the wonderful nation of Finland!"

Jaune shook his head, and crossed his arms. "Nope. I still have agreements left over from our last game. Wiess helped Finland back then when somebody thought invading me would be a fun idea."

His eyes focused on Ruby.

"M-My intentions were pure!" Runy blurted out, cringing at the memories of her last failed campaign against Finland. All she wanted then was to make Jaune kiss her on the lips and rub it in Pyrrha's face. It was all she wanted now, but this time, victory was within her grasp.

A flash of precognition entered Jaune's mind, and suddenly he got a sudden chill about the future. And it involved a red reaper. He suddenly sat up straight and spoke seriously, "Ruby, don't even think about it. Look, your a great girl and all that, but attacking Finland is not going to end well."

"I'm sorry, Jaune." Ruby whispered, and began turning all her armies and tanks in Finland's direction. "It's something I have to do. Germany won't help you this time."

Jaune sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose again. "Well, if you're going to be that way…"

He reached in her pocket and dumped a handful of soldiers onto Finland on the board. "Stealth soldiers. I bought a bunch of these little guys. No roads either, so you tanks won't work. I get bonuses from nationalism, inspiration, and fighting on the home front as well."

Ruby's eyes went wide. Suddenly an easy victory was looking like a looming defeat. She couldn't back down now though, not with so much on the line. The smile Jaune made when he revealed his trap was so beautiful Ruby almost squealed like a little child. It was a reminder of what she was fighting for…

 **November 30, 1939**

 **Border of Finland**

"Warm summers in the countryside; being snuggled up next to a cozy fire in a rustic pub in Helsinki… Shooting filthy Russians in their stupid faces when they try to take those things away… Ah, life in dear Suomi is quite grand." Jaune Simo smiled gently to himself as he cleaned out the barrel of his M/28-30 Pystykorv rifle. There were no telegraphic sights on his rifle, just simple iron ones. It was all he needed. Beside him was a pair of skis as well, for a quick getaway in the snow.

He sat atop a mound of snow with a few dozen of soldiers who, like all the other the armies, looked like their respective leader. One of the ones nearby was checking to make sure his Finnish/Suomi KP/-31 was good to go. He glanced over at the real Jaune and asked, "Our history with Ruby goes far back. What do we do if we find her on the field?"

"Keep her alive." Jaune replied, slinging his sniper rifle over her shoulder. "The rest? Well, show them some good ol' Finnish hospitality."

"So take them out drinking, to the sauna, and finally a naked snowball fight until the polar bears roaming the streets chase us away?"

At this Yang Roosevelt appeared with fire in her hair, and pummeled all the Jaunes, while Losif Rose tried to stop her. Thus Russia won Finland. The end.

"No! Not that kill them!." Jaune said exasperated. He cleared his throat and clapped his gloved hands to get the attention of his fellow soldiers there. "Ahem! We're the preliminary ambush force here. Our goal is to break the spearhead of the Russian war machine before it can drive into the heart of Finland. They have their fancy tanks kicking our front door, and we won't receive support from our own for at least a few weeks; along with aerial support. However, we have an advantage. Look around us. What do you see?"

Miles and miles of high snowfall and evergreen trees, as far as the eye could see.

"This isn't even including the lakes and mountains that cover most of our land. Their tanks have to follow –our- roads, and many of them are covered in snow. What does that mean? Means they're going in a straight, predetermined path. A predetermined path a certain someone has lined with explosives and mines."

"A certain someone, whom?" One of his subordinates asked.

Jaune gave a cocky smile and crossed his arms. "Just a certain someone I happen to know. Let's just say we go way back."

 **TOTAL WAR**

"Oh, flippin' sweet I love this game!" Said Co'clock Adel from over Jaunes shoulder. "Jaune, you totally have to let me play!"

"No." Jaune crossed his arms.

"Coco, why are you here, where did you come from? I'm trying to have a moment with my little plastic soldiers here."

"Oh, I'm here with my team. You know, important school stuff. Coco explained.

"Yeah… about that…" Coco gave a sheepish smile and scratched the back of her head. "See, I sort of… accidentally loat my Hat so I'm also here to look for it."

"We'll help you look for it, I'm sure it will turn up sooner or later." Pyrrha said

"Why are you still here Poland? You lost, your country is gone!" Wiess waved her fist.

"Because I'm part of Germany now!" She said, and shoved Wiess over to share the same seat. Secretly though Pyrrha wanted to help Wiess in beating Ruby up for trying to get her Jaune.

Wiess grumbled something under her breath than reluctantly sighed, "Fine, if only because I have so many armies to manage, that I could use a hand infuse new unit I'm creating called the SS. Just… try not to drool on the board and… for the love of god, why are your hands so sticky!?"

"Been eatin' Snickers. Want some?" Pyrrha pulled out a handful of wrapped candy bars. They said fun-sized, but if they were really fun they'd be like 10-12 times bigger.

"No, get those away from me!" Wiess slapped them out of her hand. "An Atlesian does not eat Valien candy!"

From across the table, Yang smirked, "Your loss. Snickers is pretty much the best candy bar ever made. Actually, come to think of it, Ruby and I had a stash of them we got in Vale. They disappeared a few days ago and…"

Pyrrha shrunk in her seat, looking the other way.

Wiess continued ranting, "As I was saying, I do not eat Valeian candy. If you'd like some sweets, I have these Atlas chocolates here. They're just as good and much healthier.

Ot was by this time Jaune said "Aren't you allergic to peanuts?"

Pyrrha gave a small sneeze. "Not fatally." She took the unmarked chocolate that Wiess opened and tore open the wrapper. Everyone blinked in surprise as then a ghostly cry of the damned came from the candy, and the ghost of a long dead soldier was released from it. Nobody really addressed this, but the obvious question was still asked.

"Uh… what year are these sweets from?" Pyrrha had to ask.

"Does it matter? Food is still food! Atlas makes rations so powerful and lasting that we hardly ever have to manufacture more. If you really must know, these are from the Great war."

Neptune suddenly chimed in. "That war is over eighty years ago!"

Meanwhile, Pyrrha tossed the death candy beneath the table. If someone found it and ate it, then she'd probably be charged with manslaughter.

"Were we?" Jaune scratched his chin.

"Yeah… we were." Coco answered from behind him. "Oh yeah, now I remember the whole point of this scene! Jaune, someone's here to meet you! I'll tell her you're busy playing a board game and being a jerky mcjerkface who doesn't let other people be Finland for him."

"Nah, I know who you're talking about." Jaune leaned back in his seat. "Send her on in, she's cool. She can be Finland too."

"W-What about me?" Coco asked, hurt and betrayed, like someone had taken shotgun when she called it.

"Coco. I can't have Finland being co-run by someone like that. Look, you broke the door on the way in!"

Sure enough, the door into the room was in a pile of wood, which was beginning to catch fire.

"F-Fine!" Coco exclaimed, and suddenly shoved to make room in Ren's seat. "I'll be… whatever this country is!"

"I'm not sure we're fully aquatinted" Ren said, trying to push her away.

Coco remained there, "Me and whoever I'm sharing this seat with declare war on Germany."

"Fine!" Ren stood up, "You get to deal with her Panzer brigade!" He pointed to France.

"Eh?" The Fashionista blinked and stared at the board.

"Like my tanks." Wiess smirked. "They're the Panzer elite, born-"

Pyrrha put her hands over her hears. "Noooo! Not again!"

* * *

 **And cut! I'll be honest making long chapters is harder then I originally thought. But oh well. Hope you enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3 The winter war bloody Isthmus

**Expect major OOC in this story fav follow and review!**

 **This work of fiction belongs to tasty chainsaws the original created. Due to this story going two + years without update I wished to share his work with others. With his blessing I am writing this story in hopes of giving joy, and fun for people every where, just as I do with all my fics's**

 **Again credit for this story goes to the original author tastychainsaws. Fav follow and review his work!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Bloody Isthmus

" **Here's a little secret. You are going to die, it's a known fact, it my not be soon But eventually you are going to die. My advice? when the time comes, don't panic, it doesn't seem to help. Oh silly me allow me to introduce myself, but then again you will all see me one day, but not before your time of course."**

Ruby, grab your six sided dice and let one of the many battles for Finland begin." Wiess demanded

Ruby nodded and grabbed her handful of dice. With a dead serious look on her face, she exclaimed, "I won't lose!"

"Oh, yes you will…" Wiess whispered.

Though she still had to deal with France and England before her grand strategy could take place with the eradication of communism, glory was no substitute for honor.

"I'm not going to let you trample over Suomi Ruby! You'll have to kill me to conquer Finland!" Jaune exclaimed towards Ruby."

"That's more then acceptable to me, Finland belongs to the mother land."

Wiess sighed, "Is this all some ploy to buy time for the inevitable German domination of all of Europe? I mean, uh, besides my Axis pals here. ( **Japan was like Russia, if Germany won WW2 the ideology' of both Powers would have lead to unavoidable war eventually or at the very least a Cold War.)** She nodded to both Neptune and Nora. "Hmm, who will I conquer after France? Denmark? Norway? England? The conquests!."

Neutral Yang Xiao Long exhaled through her nose. "Uh, good luck Ren, Blake. Just gonna stay neutral over here."

"Blake, this is your last chance to help me!" Ren declared to Britain's leader. "If you do not oblige and send me reinforcements, I will be forced to take action in the event I am able to stave off Germany."

Wiess chuckled, "Yeah, good luck with that."

"You're right Ren! I've let Wiess get away with this the moment she invaded Poland. Wiess! The United Kingdom declares war on your nation in support of France!" Blake said as she moved her navy to begain blockading the Nordic passage as well as ports in Germany. And moved troops into France.

"YES! Thank you Blake!

"It is of no matter I have prepared for this." Wiess said with no worry in her voice

 **Berlin Germany, 1939.**

We see a paper boy ridding on his bike in the streets of Berlin. Behind him are children running behind him as StürmWiess were deploying on the front's. " **War! We're at war! France and England declare war on Germany**." He cheers.

 **"** **Their is a certain ' _Air'_ in the mood when a war is declared. The patriotism and nationality of ones duty and honor blinds them to the horrors of the truth that belongs to war. And the truth about all wars? The men who go to war with the enemy are not going to face the enemy. And when they think they are charging at the enemy. When In reality, they are charging to me."**

"Ha Good luck! you now face the largest European Army and strongest Navy in the world plus the Maginot Line! The strongest defense system in the world." Ren said bragging as if he just won.

Wiess just looked at Ren and Blake and smiled wickedly.

Ren was a little unnerved by this. "Fine! That's it! You! Who are you?."

"Coco Ade-" Coco began to explain.

"I didn't ask." Ren forced her to scoot her over. "You want to play? Then you can be a general, Coco De Gaulle. You take command of my troops while I work on building unites. Okay Wiess! I accept your challenge honorably, even if you're cheating with your stupid tanks."

"Finally." Jaune and Wiess said simultaneously.

The *Finnish* man reached for some dice. "The battle for my own country begins."

 **December 4** **th** **, 1939**

 **Fifteen Kilometers out from the Mannerheim Line**

"This is strike team, Nikka, moving into position." Jaune, the actual Jaune, and not his identical pals, spoke quietly into the radio to the three other strike teams setting up for the first ambush. "Ready to break the spear."

"Joukahainen in position." He heard the voice of another team leader speak.

"Iku-Turso here." A slightly different spoke, a little deeper than Jaune's. "Explosives primed, and ready, and totally rearin' to blow some communist tanks back to the stone age."

"Well spoken." Jaune replied with a roll of his eyes. It was so hard to find good help these days, but he couldn't quite complain.

The final strike team spoke up, "Sniper team Louhi here. All ready."

"Call sign is Höyryjyräk." Jaune informed them. "If you hear any stutter over that word, shoot first, ask questions later."

"Got it." Joukahainen replied.

"Rodger." Louhi confirmed.

"I'm itching to hear someone screw that word up." Iku-Turso laughed.

"Alright, everyone get ready then. Spy planes say we got about thirty minutes before the enemy moves into the kill zone. Keep the leader alive, I repeat, you are not to kill Ruby. If the insurgence gets too hairy, I'll sound a retreat back to the Mannerheim line. We didn't spend twenty years making that thing for nothing."

It was a cold, cold winter that December in Finland. With guerilla tactics the focus here, many of the Finns were dressed lightly, prepared to cross country ski their way back to the defensive line where over a hundred thousand supporting soldier awaited them. Hiding amidst the snow, their white uniforms made them nearly invisible to the advancing Kirpichnikov division.

They hid in the snow and listened as Russian voices spoke, nearly drowned out by the sounds of tank treads crunching over snow.

"…And I say, that's no potato, that's my mother in law!" One Russian soldier (who looked just like Ruby) "Gee, if only Finland weren't so dastardly cold; pardon my vulgarity. It would be so fine otherwise."

Criticize Finland will you… Jaune thought as he gritted her teeth in frustration. He had the sudden urge to just open fire while screaming, "DIE YOU RED WHORE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" (Ruby Rocks!) but decided against it as that would most likely jeopardize the battle; or at least get him shot at. Instead he calmly chirped like a bird. After a second, another soldier did the same, and then another…

"Oh, how birds are singing us a song. How strange, they all seem to be chirping at ground level and I don't see any-"

The Kliment Voroshilov or KV behind her suddenly exploded as satchel charges were detonated. The ground shook and rumbled under the explosion and the sound of bolt action rifles scream as the ambush began.

"Ambush!" The one who had told the bad joke screamed, before suddenly realizing in shock that the satchel charges had removed both of her legs below the knees. From the ground, she saw her pal's jaw blow clean off in a bloody fountain of gore as bullet after bullet purchased a time share in her body. The snow around them was as red as their army.

Tanks suddenly stopped and began maneuvering to keep their most armored parts facing the way bullets were coming from. It didn't take them long to figure out where the fire was coming from and return in full with their machine guns.

Jaune found himself scrambling for cover behind a cozy little fir tree. His ears were ringing from gunfire and explosion from both the tanks and the rest of the satchel charges detonating one after another. He heard them going off further down the road, meaning his demolition's expert had set them all off early.

Well this is already a disaster, he thought with some degree of calm clarity. It was time to fall back and hit them again when their tanks were scattering pieces of them all over the snow in little red giblets. He grabbed the shoulders of a nearby soldier and screamed directly into his ear, "Where is our radioman!?"

The soldier pointed closer to the road where the upper part of the soldier in question resided with at least one of arm still mostly intact. Where the rest of him had ended up was anyone's guess.

"We're getting fucking MURDERED!" He heard one of his soldiers scream from nearby as he scrambled through the snow, holding his own severed arm that a DP machine gun had taken clean off. A pretty little trail of red followed him.

Another threw his rifle down, "Our guns aren't doing SHIT to those tanks!"

It was a they were facing but KV-1...

"Get across the road!" Jaune ordered. "Regroup with Iku-Turso and Louhi. Iku has more satchel charges somewhere in this forest! Just get us across that road!"

"I don't know if you noticed Sir…" One of his soldiers replied before pausing to lean out of the cover of the snow bank he was behind to fire off a few covering shots from his rifle. He dropped one Russian trying to keep small-arms fire off the nearest still functioning tank. "…but we blew up a whole five of their armors. That means there's still another twenty shooting-"

"I know what it means!" Jaune shouted at him. "Smoke grenades you idiot, give us a field to move through!"

"Aye-aye, sir! You heard him, men, give us some cover through that road!"

They moved up parallel to that road there, and to their satisfaction, they had managed to sew some chaos into the Red Army. Russians were scattering under the fire from all directions. The tanks were racking up more kills with every shell they fired against the Finns, already Russians were scrambling for the forest to get out of the kill zone.  
The road before the tanks was suddenly blurred with white smoke from the grenades put down.

"Move! Move! Move!" Voices shouted as several dozen of them scrambled to make it to the snow banks and trees across the road. Thank God, the tanks spearheading the line were flaming ruins, and soldiers were trying to rescue the tank crews inside. Little did Jaune know, but Ruby had nearly been killed in one of those satchel explosions. The front line of the tank brigade was being reinforced, with Russians taking shots into the smoke.

Of course it would have been impossible to make it across the road without any casualties. Finns were cut down by the Russian suppressive fire. A DP machine gun from the first tank that had gone up in flames was still operational, and was being used to hammer hell on them.

One such soldier suddenly stopped when he saw his friend take a salvo of machine gun fire to the legs, he reached down to try and help him up when another soldier pulled him away, screaming, "Leave him!"

That was the worst, Jaune later thought. Not when heis soldiers were killed, but when they were just wounded so badly all they could do was writhe and moan in agony until they finally bled to death however long later.

As they crossed that road, they knew the score of soldiers lying in the mud there weren't all dead. There was no time for the wounded at this point.

The fighting had scattered all over the forest there, but Jaune and his team were able to regroup with team Iku-Turso. Team Joukahainen was completely broken and scattered on that other side of the road, totally pinned down by tank fire.

Jaune found the soldier in charge of demolitions, and was not happy to see him. Not that he could really voice his opinion as the chatter of gunfire and screams reigned supreme over all other noise. Just by sheer topographical coincidence, the snowdrifts had formed a neat little spot for them to hide in. It was like a crater that provided cover from all sides. Some were using it to get a good vantage point to fire back at any Russians who strayed too close; while others were using it to hide and reflect over how much they really needed those limbs and fingers they may have lost.

Some tried to consider the positives in all of this. If you lost a hand, now you saved half off on gloves. If you lost a foot, you now had to pay old only 50% on new shoes. That opened up a lot of options in fine footwear as the previously unobtainable financially suddenly because a very realistic option.

The demolitions expert sat merrily atop a crate of explosives, eating Pancakes from a plate. Unlike the rest of Finland, she did not look like Jaune. Infact she was shorter, bustier, and had slightly shorter and wavier hair that was brighter than Jaune's.

"Nora?." Jaune addressed his teammate, Nope! I'm just a Japanese expat. "You said you needed a good demoman, not that you suffered from premature detonation! What makes you a good demoman if you muck up a whole ambush!?"

I'm here to discover myself and hopefully get in touch with Pæ the Pancake Godess! Finland is so rich in lore that this seems like the best place to get spiritual with Pæ."

"Nora, you've been into the syrup again haven't you?" Jaune said

"No! your the one who's been in the syrup!" She raised a syrup bottle up just to have the bullet of a Russian sniper blow it into jagged shards. The Jap Nora expat blinked and held the broken bottle neck and waved at the direction she thought a sniper was shooting her from, "I hate you bloody campers! Everybody hates you campers!"

"We're getting sidetracked on tangents again. Ruby, why do you have to attack Finland? Why can't you settle for Estonia instead?" Yang asked her sister

Ruby crossed her arms and frowned. "I don't want Estonia. Neptune doesn't want Estonia."

"Actually I wouldn't mind Esto-" Neptune tried to say.  
"See, not even him." Ruby nodded.

Neptune sipped his coffee and narrowed his eyes, keenly muttering, "Gettin' real tired of this."

Nora finally said something as well, "well let's get on with this game."

* * *

 **December 15** **th** **, 1939**

 **The Mannerheim Line**

Jaune unenthusiastically watched a tank shell explode in the ice from what had to be the worst tank crew in history. Beside him, a soldier looked through his binoculars and sniggered at another bad miss.

The Mannerheim line was a stretch of defensive bunkers, barbed wired "no-man's lands" and tank traps between several lakes. Fighting took place here in the snowy fields and frozen lakes while guerilla fighting took place further east several kilometers off in the forests. Over two weeks of guerilla warfare and winter fighting had broken up the Russian tank brigades entirely. All semblance of cohesion was lost as the tanks were scattered and stranded across the ice and forests.

From the coziness of their bunker, Jaune and seven others watched as one tank crew, trapped mostly in ice, tried desperately to line up a shot on their position.

"Someone's coming with a Norsupyssy." Their radiowoman informed the other seven. "Scout's said there's four more armors coming up to support their trapped little friend."

"Tell them to bring more booze." Another told the radio girl. "We're gonna need a lot for this game."

"Shut up you idiots." Jaune felt his patience thinning over the course of this battle. "You're keeping sober for this, all of you. You can drink when Finland isn't getting shelled by tanks."

"They can even hit Finland." One of his soldiers chuckled to herself.

"Yeah, yeah." Jaune rolled his eyes. "This tank crew sucks, but all it takes is one good shot and we're all dead. The faster that gun gets here the better."

"So what's the plan?" He was asked.

"Keep 'em held here until the pressure is off. Then we pack up and help some of our brothers down the line."

Meanwhile, the radiowoman tampered with the frequency. Static crackled, bits of radio chatter with copious amounts of "Vittun!" filled the cold air until the radio settled onto something more tangible. It was some station near Viipuri broadcasting the song Ieven Polkka sang by a group of girls with a lovely voice.

"Ooh! Turn it up!" One of the Finns laughed and grabbed another's hand. She pulled him out of the bunker into the ice and snow and locked arms with his. They danced to the music despite being open targets. When the two other soldiers arrived with that anti-tank gun, they took a moment to join in the fun.

Across the snow, the Russian tank crew stopped firing and watched in awe as the Finns danced, mocking them. The joke was on them, another Russian infantry battalion was moving up to provide support.

 **December 16** **th** **1939**

 **Munasuo Swamp, The Mannerheim Line**

Mistakes had been made for both parties, Ruby definitely believed. Her tank and infantry battalion blasted through the weakly defended Munasuo swamp in mere hours and were currently marching for Summa were a more defensed line was. If their intel was correct, their current force was much more capable than the defending Finns. Once their line was broken, a secure road to Finland would be secured where more suitable tank tactics could be used to take cities, as Adolf Wiess had done with Poland.

However, elsewhere, things weren't going well. The damned Finns were deeply entrenched, and their fighting spirit was something even Ruby had respect for. None if it mattered, since Jaune would definitely surrender once they rode straight into Helsinki and took it. Their Mannerheim line was certainly something. Ruby didn't appreciate the constant stream of radio chatter about tank crew after tank crew after tank crew being demolished but what's conscription for. It was always something. Trapped in ice, mortared, hit with Molotov's or anti-tank guns… Their infantry fared worse. Finnish ambush points were scattered all over the region and the casualties were being stacked three to one in Finnish favor.

But it was like Ruby predicted, none of it mattered when the lines would be broken. More tanks would come. Tanks won wars, Wiess had certainly proven that. The hard part was just getting them where they were useful, and not in this awful frozen wasteland.

Residing in her cozy tank with the rest of her crew, Ruby felt quite confident with their force of twenty armor. Other crews were scattered all over the place, and with a bit of cohesion, this western push could win them this battle. Their target past Munasuo was the village of Summa.

* * *

A little pale, Jaune wiped blood from his nose and stared at the board intently. The border of Finland and Russia was a mess of chaos as multiple units had breached his defenses. He held the line strong, letting guerilla fighters take out whatever made it past Mannerheim.

"Ruby, did you consider the consequences of losing?" Jaune spoke up, his voice very dour and dark.

"I won't lose." Ruby insisted.

"Just saying, hypothetically. What if you lost and somebody over there took advantage of your scattered numbers, and weakened strength?" Jaune's eyes moved towards a certain somebody.

Wiess quickly made her tanks face another direction that wasn't Russia. "What are you talking about?" She asked as innocent as she could. "Communism is something I'm totally fine with and don't hate like I do Faunasism. I mean… oh, did I say that out loud?"

"You did." Pyrrha deadpanned, scooting away from her even though they were in the same chair.

Wiess cleared her throat. "Actually, my plans don't involve Russia at all. Speaking of my plans, Neptune, would you mind speaking to me in private?"

"Again?" Neptune groaned. Every time they spoke in private it was in the janitor's closest and it smelled like mildew in there. Still, he accepted and followed Wiess in so they could plan in secret.

 **December whenever**

 **Reichstag in Germany**

Benito Neptune clanked his champagne glass against Wiess's in toast. He sipped the fancy drink and got straight to the point. "So Ren is a naggy jerk and we're going to take over France, right?"

Wiess blinked, taken back by his directness. "Well… t-that's one way of putting it. You see, I have lots of tank but France has a powerful ground army. And with England declaring war in support of France the situation has become all the more severe." I figured once my bearings are in order, and once the Nordic countries are ceded to Germany as well..minus Finland, I say we come knocking on his door."

"But what of the RN Were no match for Blakes Navy?" Neptune asked. "Do not worry I the Navy taking care of, Admiral Donitz had quite the plan laid out should we need it"

"And Russia is of no consequence," Wiess bosted

"Well, I don't know about that…" Neptune's sipping became a bit more worried and slow. "I know you're having a power trip and loving your tanks and genocide, but maybe you should ease off on the warmongering. 'Cause you know Yang is gonna get mad if you keep pushing other countries around. Also Ruby is Yangs sister, I don't think she'll take you declaring war with Ruby is the best idea. None of us can hope to match America's industrial power, ok MAYBE Russia if Ruby would stop killing her citizens." Neptune finished

"So?! Yang is on the other side of the Atlantic ocean!" Wiess exclaimed.

"Yeah but if America enters the war They could be ready for war AND out produce Germany in four years Wiess FOUR!" **(Those were Hitlers words. When Japan declared war on America Hitler knew he needed to do something quick, he knew the power of American industry back then. Also it was Hitler who said America would be ready for war in four years.)**

"And you have my help!" Nora added in, drinking a juicebox instead of syrup. "Even if I'm on the other side of the world, I'm proud to be part of your guy's team I can take care of America should I need to!" **(Nora you fool.)**

* * *

"Guys…" Neptune groaned as he sat in the mop bucket in the janitor's closet. "These private meetings are cool and all, but we need to host them elsewhere. Plus I think Pyrrha is listening under the door."

"I just wanted to be involved."

"Yli're going to be in charge of the new SS! So quit you complaining." Wiess replied, smushed against Neptune. Neptine was enjoying this, mostly. "Come on, let's go see how this Winter War thing is wrapping up…"

* * *

 **And cut! I hope you like this one! I still need to do research on the winter war though Russia never conquered Finland! Yeah! I'll finish the winter war next chapter then we'll get to the real fun!**

 **again credit for the original story goes to tastychainesaw**

 **OH PS! When Germany invaded Poland England and France DID declare war on Germany. But since this is a bored game. Time will be off a bit. Expect more "Facts" and history in the chapters from now on. Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4 Winter war conclusion

**Well here we are the conclusion of the Winter war. Ruby's invasion of Finland. This also means the rest of the story is now my own and such. Hope this turns out ok though I won't focus much on the battles for the winter war. I'm sorry but there is more important things in this story. But don't worry this will still be fun to read I hope.**

 **With great sadness Frances Invasion will be mostly skipped. Sorry everyone.**

 **This fic will be rated M. for Violance, War, Gore, Rape, MURDER, genocide, Racism, Mass murder, Blood. And other things in war. Fare warning!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Winter War conclusion.**

Things were not looking good for Jaune Simo Arc. Ruby managed to roll a six while he rolled a three, this means Ruby was well positioned in busting through the Mannerheim line. She Already had tanks and infantry ready to strike and Jaune was running out of supplies.

"Soon Jaune, Finland will be mine!" Ruby said in an evil voice that frankly scared everyone there sans Wiess.

"It's not over yet Ruby!" Jaune yelled out.

* * *

 **Mannerheim line 1940**

Ruby Losif Stalin was NOT pleased with the results of this war. The first month of the Finnish campaign. In which resulted in the Red Army being humiliated (much to the joy of Adolf Wiess). By the third week of the war, Soviet propaganda was working hard to explain the failures of the Soviet army to the populace: blaming bad terrain and harsh climate, and falsely claiming that the Mannerheim Line was stronger than the Maginot Line, and that the Americans had sent 1,000 of their best pilots to Finland. Eventually Ruby Soviet forces were ordered to stop frontal assaults in late December of 39.

Eventually the main focus of the Soviet attack was switched to the Karelian Isthmus.

 **TOTAL WAR**

The Soviets shipped massive numbers of new tanks and artillery pieces to the theatre. Troops were increased from ten divisions to 25–26 divisions, six or seven tank brigades and several independent tank platoons, totaling around 600,000 Ruby Soldiers.

Jaune troops were in the trenches in the hell that was the North Atlantic whether. Ruby forces were continuing to advance in a more controlled and consolidated attack, so much so that it was quickly becoming apparent that it was going to get even worse.

"THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE JAUNE! Surrender your land and Kiss me!" Losif Ruby shouted in front of her army.

"NEVER YOU RED WHORE!" Jaune shouted out and quite lucky Yang had to go take a bathroom break.

At this response Ruby just smiled evilly and simply said

"Boom"

with that the sound of thousands of artillery guns echoed in the wind.

"INCOMING!" A Finnish Jaune shouted.

On the 1st of February, the Red Army began a massive offensive, firing 300,000 shells into the Finnish line in the first 24 hours of the bombardment. For the next month Jaune's army stood fast but overwhelmed by the Ruby Army. Sadly Jaune eventually lost to Ruby and her might. The Winter war ended on March 13 of 1940. It resulted in Russia taking a descent portion of Finland, an area they still own to this day.

However it resulted in several consequences for both sides. It resulted in Soviet Russia being expelled from the League of Nations. The Supreme Military Soviet command met in April 1940, and reviewed the lessons of the Finnish campaign, and recommended reforms. The role of frontline political commissars was reduced and old-fashioned ranks and forms of discipline were reintroduced. Clothing, equipment, and tactics for winter operations were improved. However, not all of these reforms had been completed when Wiess would began Operation Barbarossa 15 months later.

The same year, Finland and Sweden negotiated a military alliance, but the negotiations ended once it became clear that both Germany and the Soviet Union opposed such an alliance.

The Winter War was also a political success for Wiess. Both Ruby' Red Army and the League of Nations were humiliated, and the Allied Supreme War Council between Ren and Blake had been revealed to be chaotic and powerless in taking action in support for Jaune. However, the German policy of neutrality was not popular in the homeland, and relations with Italy had suffered badly. After the Peace of Moscow, Germany did not hesitate to move to improve ties with Finland, and within two weeks Finno-German relations were at the top of the agenda.

* * *

 **Total War**

"DAMMIT!" Jaune cursed out loud at his defeat at the hands of Ruby.

"Don't worry Vomit boy you managed to humiliate Ruby in resisting her invasion for three months! You proved that the under dog should not be underestimated." Yang said trying to cheer him up.

"Thanks Yang." Jaune said blushing.

"Now Jaune I believe you owe me a kiss." Ruby said.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Pyrrha shouted ready to kill for *Her man*

"Ruby your cute but your too young for me and I don't want to go to jail for this." Jaune told Ruby only to receive quite the outburst from her.

"FINE! THATS THE WAY IT IS THEN I MOVE ALL THE FINS I'VE CAPTURED AND DAMN THEM TO THE LABOR CAMPS OF SIBERIA!" She cries out.

"Ruby! You can't do that!" Yang told her sister.

"And why not!?"

"Because Ruby its inhuman." Yang tried to reason.

"I have to agree with Yang for once, this is something that you can not do." Wiess said.

"Ironic coming form you Wiess." Jaune said.

"WHAT!? I'll have you know we treat POW'S with respect! we don't ship them off to die!" Weiss said agitated.

"That's not what this sticky note says." Pyrrha said as she held a note saying something about a "Final Solution".

"Give me that! Wiess shouts in another failed attempt too hide her agenda. ( **Oh side note, you'll see lots of these. Adolf Hitler actually used the Labor camps of the Soviets as model for the concentration and death camps.)**

"Well let's continue to play." Yang said.

 **Total War**

A lot of people like to make fun of France because they give up with out a struggle. The truth is aside form having a large land army and the B1-Bis (At that time it's armor was considered as unpenetrable (It had around 80 MM front.) Still the weakness for France was it still believed in the strategies of the First world war. they but a lot of faith and belief that the Germans were not going to cross Belgium and instead invade France directly and facing the Maginot line. This proved to be fatal as most of it's aries

"Dam. And here I thought France actually had the better forces! And with Blake's help Wiess wouldn't have had a chance." Yang said as she watched as Wiess and Neptune invaded France. Ren put up quite the fight but sadly he and Blake were to much in the thought of the last game they played, The Great War. All that was left of Allied European resistance on The Euro continent was a small pocket of British troops encircled around a place called Dunkirk. As Ren was out of the game and was watching Blake try and save her troops from Wiess, he looked across the table and thought what Nora was planning. He still shuddered at the memory when Nora invaded the Chinese Republic Capitol.

 **TOTAL WAR**

 **Flashback**

 **The rape of Nanjing/Nanking**

"Fire!" A Imperial Nora yelled with her Katana stretched out. as the Artillery fired at a building of National Chinese soldiers. The city of Nanjing was a horrible testament to Japanese ruthlessness. The Imperial Noranese Army murdered Chinese civilians and disarmed combatants who numbered an estimated 40,000 to over 300,000, and perpetrated widespread rape and looting. To this day Nora still says this never happened.

 **TOTAL WAR**

 **Dunkirk**

The battle of dunkirk was a hell of a thing. Although Blake had promised the French that her British girls would cover their escape, on the ground it was the Ren Frenchmen who held the line while the last remaining British soldiers were evacuated.

"COVER!" A Ren French officer shouted as German artillery rained down onto there positions. to his left three Ren soldiers were blasted into mist as a shell landed right on top of them. 'Blake says they'd cover our escape!? She can go suck Adolf Wiess's cunt and be her own whore for all I care! That lying BITCH!' he though as he and others held the line around Dunkirk as the British fled fore their lives.

Enduring concentrated German artillery fire and _Luftwaffe_ strafing and bombs, the French stood their ground. On the 2nd of June (the day the last of the British units embarked onto the ships), the French began to fall back slowly, and by 3 June the Germans were about two miles (3 km) from Dunkirk. The night of 3 June was the last night of evacuations. At 10:20 on 4 June, the Germans hoisted the swastika over the docks from which so many British and French troops had escaped under their noses.

* * *

"DAMMIT" Wiess shouted as she slammed her fist on the map of Dunkirk, "HOW DID THEY MANAGE TO ESCAPE RIGHT FROM UNDER YOUR NOSE Rundstedt!?" Weiss screamed at one of her best Generals angry that he failed to defeat the Blake expeditionary force.

"Mein Führer. The French put up a stronger defense then we thought, they managed to hold us back long enough for Ze British to escape." Rundstedt said

"So let me get this straight! Frack has probably one of the largest land army in the world and WE took them out of the war without any fighting virtually, NOW you tell ME and hand full of resistance forces halted your attacks!?" Weiss was now red in anger.

"Ja Mein Führer." Rundstedt said in shame.

"SUCK IT WIESS!" Yang said now laughing at Weiss embarrassment at failing to defeat the BEF at Dunkirk and now they're on the English mainland.

"NOT IN THE MOOD YANG!" Weiss said now sheeting that her plans were pushed back.

"Well since France is out of the game, French Indochina looks ripe for the pickings." Nora said wickedly.

"I wouldn't do that Nora.. Yang might do something about THIS ONE." Neptune said to Nora.

* * *

 **And the LONG and awaited chapter is out!. This story is NOT DEAD! But it is one the back pages of my other** **stores. BUT IT WILL BE written. so stay patient**


End file.
